leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Telaruhn/Centus, The Sunfire Bowman
Time for a ranged carry! I kind of wanted to go for an all-out attacker. He uses a lot of autoattack-enhancers and on-hit effects. What he lacks in durability and mobility he makes up for in pure damage output. Let me know what you think :) Stats |date = TBA |health = 20 |attack = 100 |spells = 30 |difficulty = 70 |hp = 350 (+80) |mana = 200 (+37) |damage = 49 (+3.25) |attackspeed = 0.655 (+3.0%) |range = 600 |armor = 10 (+3.5) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |healthregen = 4.6 (+0.5) |manaregen = 6.25 (+0.5) |speed = 325 |IP = 6300 |RP = 975 }} Abilities per autoattack. This debuff stacks up to 5 times and lasts up to 4 seconds, and resets when Centus switches targets. |firstname = Double Shot |firstpic = Telaruhn DoubleShot.png |firstinfo = (Active): Centus’s next two basic attacks within 6 seconds will deal a percent of his attack damage as bonus physical damage. His second arrow will deal double the bonus damage and slow his target if both arrows hit the same target. This bonus damage does not proc against structures. *'Cost:' 60 mana |firstlevel = |secondname = Steady Hands |secondpic = Telaruhn SteadyHands.png |secondinfo = (Passive): Permanently raises Centus's attack speed. (Active): Centus focuses farther, doubling the passive attack speed bonus and the damage over time component of Immolation for 6 seconds. The passive effect is lost while this ability is on cooldown. Steady Hands’ cooldown resets on kills and assists. *'Cost:' 60 mana *'Cooldown:' 16 seconds |secondlevel = |thirdname = Immolation |thirdpic = Telaruhn Immolation.png |thirdinfo = (Toggle): While toggled on, Centus’s basic attacks burn, dealing magic damage over 3 seconds. Multiple autoattacks only refresh the duration of the debuff. *'Cost:' 8 mana per arrow |thirdlevel = |ultiname = Firestorm |ultipic = Telaruhn Firestorm.png |ultiinfo = (Active): Centus empowers his bow, gaining extra damage for 10 seconds. During this time, this ability can be activated again 3 more times, each time allowing him to shoot 5 arrows in a cone, dealing physical damage to each target hit. Each arrow will only hit one enemy, and each enemy will only be hit by one arrow. Each arrow also applies a debuff equal to one in the current rank of Immolation even if it is not toggled on. *'Cost:' 100 mana *'Range:' 1200 *'Cone Angle:' ~50° |ultilevel = }} Notes * Double Shot will apply Immolation if it is toggled on. * Firestorm will double the debuff damage of Immolation applied by the ability if Steady Hands is active at the same time. Recommended Build Lore Centus spent many years venturing the world, wielding a bow and harboring no fear for his actions. He slayed many a malevolent creatures and was a wise negotiator, mediating many provincial conflicts. He become widely known, even in Valoran, for his wisdom and courage. After many years of adventure, he eventually traveled to Valoran, and decided to reside in Demacia; then, he married, and had multiple children, living the peaceful life. One day, a meteor came from the sky in broad daylight, landing in an open field near Demacia. Centus, well studied in astronomy, was the first to arrive at the crash site, bow in hand. What he found in the center of the crater was a glorious vermillion stone emanating with the power of the sun. Upon touching the stone, it burst, and Centus began transform. His hair, once black and swarthy, became a flowing mane of white. His eyes glew with an orange hue, and his skin, once pale, became dark as night; horns emerged from his head like a goat. His bow, on the ground next to him, burned with immolation. He grabbed it, holding it up in the air like a newly won trophy. From then on, he became known as the Sunfire Bowman. He decided to join the League simply to try out his new powers safely. Who knows, they could be more dangerous than he thinks... "When the sun rises, it brings hope upon the earth. I wake every morning just to watch it." - Centus Quotes Upon Selection *''"The sun burns bright today!"'' Attacking *''"Bring it."'' *''"Turn up the heat."'' *''"Shred them."'' *''"Make them burn!"'' *''"Power of the Sun!"'' Movement *''"Blazin' along."'' *''"Too hot to handle."'' *''"Let's go."'' *''"Steady, now."'' *''"Very well."'' *''"Sounds good."'' *''"The Sun beckons."'' *''"In the Sun's wake."'' *''"I shall rise once again."'' Joke *''"Not hot enough. Sorry."'' Taunt *''"My passion for your death burns hotter than a thousand suns. Now, die!" Changes 3/19/13 These changes were made allow for a more liberal use of Centus's skills, his ultimate in particular. His movement speed has also changed to accomodate the new movement speed adjustments. *Base Mana increased to 200 from 190. *Mana per level increased to 37 from 35. *Movement Speed increased to 325 from 300. *Firestorm mana cost reduced to 100 mana from 150. 4/28/12 *Correctly added ability icons. *Added Recommended Items. 4/27/12 *Added Lore and Quotes. *Updated tooltips for clarity. 4/26/12 These changes increase Centus's overall offensive power and now make for more interesting counterplay against enemies stacking armor. *Solar Shred **New Innate: Each Centus's basic attacks on the same target reduce the target's armor by per autoattack. This stacks up to 5 times and lasts up to 4 seconds. ***Hotfix: armor reduction changed to per autoattack. **Old Innate: Centus's basic attacks ignore of the target's armor. *Steady Hands **No longer doubles the debuff duration of Immolation, but still doubles its damage. *Immolation **Magic damage increased to 13/21/29/37/45 from 10/15/20/25/30. Category:Custom champions